


Orange Fur Collars

by CaptainHadrian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cat!Ichigo, Don't take it too seriously, For the most part, I blame this on the discord, M/M, Not Beta Read, Uraichi - Freeform, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHadrian/pseuds/CaptainHadrian
Summary: The future wasn't all that great. Ichigo refuses to be asked questions. Kisuke understands. Hiyori eventually decides she's just glad someone's being productive.At least Yoruichi's entertained.





	Orange Fur Collars

**Author's Note:**

> WHY MUST YOU GIVE ME PLUNNIES @UraIchi Discord.  
> Not to be taken too seriously.

Soul Society was different -whole. He’d gotten used to the perspective of a cat, but the number of people that roamed the streets unnerved him, and he fought to keep himself composed, leaping to the nearest rooftop as soon as he could. It only took them moments to find each other. Ichigo had sought out his presence in mere moments. It was the only thing that kept him from transforming once again and ripping through this place of  _ should not be. _

Even Kisuke looked different, but his eyes -they remained the same, and the calm wash of the man’s power put his nerves at ease.

He leapt to the man’s shoulder and rested his head in that familiar blond mop of hair. “We actually  _ made it.” _

Kisuke’s hand nuzzled his head closer, “That we did.”

* * *

 

“All right, everyone,” Urahara-taicho hid a frankly terrifying smile behind a fan he pulled from who-knew where. “I would like to introduce you to the new fourth seat!”

Hiyori squinted at him, the strange new attitude an unexpected step away from the new captain’s usual personality. The lack of apparent “new fourth seat” combined with the knowing smirk grated on her. 

“What fourth seat?” Someone piped up from the gathered twelfth division. She had to agree. She was not aware of any promotions having been made. Her eye twitched as she stomped up to the captain. 

“What the hell are you on about?”

He simply smiles at her,  _ infuriatingly,  _ and she was a step away from leaping up and planting her feet in that stupid face of his when a cat leaps to his shoulder. 

“Ichigo, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

The cat.  _ Clears its throat.  _

“Hello. I am Ichigo, and have recently been appointed the new fourth seat of the twelfth division. Pleased to meet you.”

She blinks. Urahara blinks back. The cat remains, as does her captain’s smile.

“You’re  _ mad!” _

Urahara tilts his head in faux innocence, “Whatever do you mean?”

The cat wisely leaps away as she plants her fist in the man’s face instead.

* * *

 

“You did this,” she blinks down at the neatly stacked files on the desk. The writing was neat and orderly. Hell, they were even separated by order of importance. 

“Yes.” The cat dips his head in acknowledgement, gold eyes sticking out amongst the orange fur. She thought colors like that would clash horribly, but it only seemed natural on the feline. 

He can do  _ paperwork.  _

“Thank  _ fuck  _ someone around here’s useful.”

* * *

 

“A spar?”

She blinks at her captain, too taken aback by the request to be properly angry. The cat sits beside her, tail waving leisurely, entirely too composed. 

“You want me to  _ fight the cat?” _

Said cat didn’t even seem offended. Urahara -whose dramatics had increased by a horrifying margin -grasped his chest and gasped in shock, “Why, are you underestimating your fourth seat?”

She crossed her arms, unimpressed, “You mean  _ your _ fourth seat.  _ You  _ appointed him. Why the hell do I gotta fight him?”

“The rest of the division seem to be questioning my ability,” the cat sighs, “so Kisuke decided this would be the best solution.”

Hiyori made a face at the fact the two were apparently on a first name basis, decided to smack Urahara some more later, and stormed out of the room. 

The spar a few hours later proved that the cat wasn’t  _ just  _ a cat, pretty much scared the rest of the division shitless, and proved her first impressions very, very wrong. Feline morphed into partly-human, with  _ dual swords,  _ and fought like a demon. (And even though he looked somewhat Shiba, and a bit too much like the to-be thirteenth lieutenant, he lacked anything close to the insane personality of that clan.)

She wasn’t as upset about it as she could have been. The rest of the division came to the agreement to simply never speak of it again, and ultimately began treating the cat - _ Ichigo - _ like they would any other division member.

* * *

The next captains meeting was… awkward.

Rumor had gotten out, of course, of the new addition to the twelfth. The Seireitei rumor mill spread stories far and wide about the shift in the new captain and his…  _ interesting  _ choice in seated officer. 

Then again, there was also Mayuri to consider, but Shinji thought this one took the cake.

“Kisuke,” Shinji asked, “what’s with the cat?”

Said cat gave a soft  _ mrrr  _ from it’s position splayed across the man’s neck, shifting ever so slightly to blink up at him with golden eyes before returning to it’s nap.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? This is Ichigo, my new fourth seat.”

Shinji scraped his jaw off the ground when a foot threatened to do it for him. Hiyori continued to act like normal, at least, even if she also acted as if this was  _ normal. _

“... ya mean ya really made your pet a seated officer _?” _

Yoruichi just snickered and elected to silently cackle at their reactions.

Shinji decided he needed a drink.

As it turned out, said drinking party ended up consisting of himself, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Yoruichi, and the current issue at hand.

“You seem to have settled in quite well,” Ukitake commented over sake.

Shinji agreed with the man. Something was different about the blond captain -the awkward and nervous man was gone, replaced by calm confidence and sharp eyes. He wondered what elicited such a change.

“To your so far successful captaincy,” Yoruichi toasted them.

“And that impressive orange fashion statement,” Kyoraku teased. Shinji watched bemusedly as the cat, who Kisuke had offered a cup to as it continued to lounge on his shoulder, made a distinctly un-feline scowl. 

In moments, Kyoraku’s hat was in shreds. The cat was back on Kisuke’s shoulders and lapping at the sake, and even  _ Yoruichi Shihoin  _ was speechless.

Kisuke simply glanced down at his ‘fourth seat.’

“Maa, Ichigo, that wasn’t very nice.”

The reprimand was deemed worthless when the man simply pet the cat, who nuzzled his hand affectionately.

But it was enough to bring the others, and himself, back into focus as Kyoraku attempted to leap across the table, Ukitake’s hand the only thing keeping him from doing so -though the white-haired man looked inordinately amused. Shinji just sighed and decided he didn’t want to know what kind of cat Kisuke had gotten his hands on. Or created. Whichever.

Yoruichi cackled.

* * *

Shinji waved to Kisuke, his lieutenant in tow.

He’d never seen the blond captain’s orange fur collar look so displeased.

“My, how are you Hirako-san? Well, I hope?”

Shinji refrained from squinting at the man’s overly-friendly greeting, but answered. He noticed the cat’s eyes never left Sosuke throughout the entire conversation of disappearances in Rukongai.

“I don’t believe your… fourth seat likes me very much, Urahara-taicho,” Sosuke said, smiling at the cat in a friendly manner. The cat’s tail continued to twitch in agitation.

Kisuke smiled, and it didn’t reach his eyes, “He’s not feeling very sociable today, I’m afraid.”

That ended the conversation, and both parties went on their way.

Shinji felt the eyes on them until they were out of sight.

* * *

Kisuke sighed and let his hand come to rest on Ichigo’s fur, also watching the two slip away on their business. Ichigo’s cat form leaned into the touch.

Kisuke broached the subject, “What do you want to do?”

Ichigo huffed, “Let’s get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that's all I got. Aizen doesn't really stand a chance, make of it what you will.


End file.
